


Pasta and a prayer

by kiwialicat



Series: The adventures of Jack and Davey [1]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, NZ Rugby, Super Rugby, crusaders - Freeform, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwialicat/pseuds/kiwialicat
Summary: Jack’s cheeks warm and colour a little, “Bryn told me you needed someone to pray with.”And now David grins, “yeah, I probably need saving.”Jack lets his fingers brush at the hair on David’s neck. “It’s probably too late.”Jack and David have the house to themselves while their flatmates go out for pasta.





	Pasta and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life events, I.e. Bryn lives with Jack and Quinten lives with David. The pasta dinner happens. Jack absolutely likes to pray. I'm just guessing at the rest :p

“It’s a tradition, bro.”

“How many times have you got to do something to start a tradition?” Jack asks.  He looks up to see his flattie holding a mottled beige t-shirt against his torso, a serious look plastered on his face.

“Does this pass as army camo?”

Jack squints and replies, “no” before looking back at the TV screen.  Half a second later, Bryn’s screwed up t-shirt hits him in the side of the head.

“It’s team building.”

Jack keeps watching the TV.  Some sort of nature documentary he doesn’t really have to follow too closely to get the gist of.  The couch sinks and he can feel Bryn watching him.  He gives in and looks sideways.

“I have to pray.”

And that’s enough to silence his normally chirpy flattie.  For a few seconds at least.

“What, on a Thursday?”

It’s a classic Bryn Hall reaction.  Jack’s pretty used to it by now.  At first he wasn’t sure he’d get along with his heathen flatmate, but they’d bumbled along well enough with the common ground of rugby, and well rugby, to make things work.  And after a while, Bryn figured out that God was a part of Jack’s life that was here to stay.

“God doesn’t shut up shop just coz it’s pasta night.”

Bryn grins and Jack joins him.

“Well maybe he should.  It’s good to have a little fun, even on a school night.”

“What makes you think I won’t be having fun?” Jack beams an overly wide smile at Bryn who shakes his head in amusement.

“Whatever, Elias.”

*

“Oi, numb nuts, can I borrow this?”

David’s pretty used to this by now.  He keeps looking intently at his game of Fortnite, and mumbles out a distracted, “borrow what?”

“This.”

“Sure.”

There’s a pause before Quinie’s whiney reply.

“Daaaaaaaaaavey, you’re not even looking.”

“Yeah well, don’t wanna get killed.  What are you borrowing?”

“This hoodie.” 

David has a vague sense that Quinie’s holding something out towards him from the corner of his vision.

“This one that looks like a flock of seagulls shat all over it.  Perfect for army camo night.”

“Whatever.”  And David’s hopeful that’s the end of that.

“You can still come, you know.”

“I – fuck!” David tosses his controller aside, slumping back in his seat and finally turning to look at his flatmate.

“Oops?”  Quinie ducks out of the room before David can find something within arms-length to toss at him.        

*

“Where’s Davey?”

Quinie glances up from his menu, “probably getting shot in the back.  Where’s Jack?”

“Praying.”

“What, on a Thursday?”

Bryn shrugs, “God doesn’t shut up shop on pasta night.”

“Huh.  Is anyone having bread?”  Quinie glances up and down the table at his teammates.

Bryn ignores the food enquiry, “seriously, he needs to get off the couch and go and spend time with actual people.”

“He’s got training and church for that.” Quinie’s head drops, “what’s risotto like?”

“You wouldn’t like it. I mean, even if he started playing Fortnite, that’d be some sort of social contact, right?”

Quinie frowns, “hardly.  You want me to send Davey over there? Get him into gaming?”

“You reckon he’d go?”

“Nah.”

Bryn’s eyes light up a little, “but what if…” he picks up his phone and starts tapping away furiously.

*

David’s phone vibrates against his thigh and he glances down at it, frowning as he can’t quite see who it is.  He hates it when someone interrupts his gaming, but not as much as he hates not checking his messages.

_Coming over now_

David blinks at the message, trying to figure out if he’d missed something.

_?_

He types in the one character response and goes back to his game, glancing at his phone every few seconds.

When it vibrates again, he’s expecting a reply to his question mark, but instead it’s his flatmate.

_Jack’s coming over_

He’s about to type another ‘?’ into his phone, and then there’s a knock at the door.

“What the fuck,” is muttered under his breath as he pushes himself off the couch.

There’s a Jack shaped shadow visible through the door as he trudges down the hall.

He swings the door open wide and sure enough, there’s an actual Jack waiting on his doorstep.

“Hey.” Jack greets him almost sheepishly.

“Hey.  You sent that text from the street.”  An observation rather than an accusation.

Jack just nods.  David glances around to make sure Jack’s alone before stepping back and motioning for him to come in.

“I’m finishing my game.”

And David goes about doing just that, not openly paying attention when Jack settles next to him on the lounge sofa, their thighs touching.

Jack watches intently as David hides behind a bush.

“Why do you play this?”

“Because.”

“Because everyone else does?”

David grunts.  Half a minute later, he’s dead.  He tosses the controller on the floor.

“Happy?”

Jack grins, “kinda.”

David folds his arms across his chest. “So…do they know?”  He looks straight ahead, but he can imagine the smile on Jack’s face growing ever larger.

“Don’t think so.”

“But they _might_ know.”

“Doubt it,” and then a pause before Jack adds on, “does it bother you?”

David finally turns to look at Jack, “shouldn’t it bother _you_?”

Jack shrugs, and lets his arm slip along the back of the couch, “if I thought about it too much, maybe.”

“What made you come?”

Jack’s cheeks warm and colour a little, “Bryn told me you needed someone to pray with.”

And now David grins, “yeah, I probably need saving.”

Jack lets his fingers brush at the hair on David’s neck. “It’s probably too late.”

“You know, they go out for dinner every home game.”

Jack’s eyebrows raise and he nods, “and you didn’t want to go too?”

“Hmm, thought about it.”

“Yeah?”

David nods, “but they look like idiots, and I think I might have just got a better offer.”

“Oh?”

David just keeps nodding, and the same eyes that got him the very first time, warm Jack’s body.

“They don’t stay out late though.”

“No?”

And now David’s shaking his head, “doesn’t leave a lot of time.”

“Do we need a lot of time?”

David smirks, and Jack’s stomach tightens, “not usually. Depends how much prayer I need.”

Jack’s other hand finds the inside of David’s thigh, his finger slipping between his legs, “we can multitask.”

David leans in a little, and his voice drops, “you can’t multitask.”

Jacks’ forehead presses against David’s and his breathing, slightly quicker now, pushes gently against David’s lips, “can too.”

And proving it isn’t too hard, unlike David’s cock as Jack’s fingers slip higher, finding their mark and rubbing firmly against David’s loose trackies.  He manages this all the while pushing his tongue firmly between David’s lips and swallowing David’s ensuing groan.

David would admit to Jack’s ability to do two things at once, if he had the ability to think of anything other than how to get Jack’s hand around his cock.  It’s possible Jack can read his mind, but probably more likely that it’s a natural progression to slide his fingers into the top of David’s pants and undies to encircle his cock.

“What?” Jack’s mumbling against David’s mouth.

“Didn’t say anything.”

“You sure?”

David nods, his head falling back and his eyes closing as Jack works at him firmly inside his underwear.

“Funny…” Jack shifts and slides to straddle David’s thighs, sitting back a little to tug David’s cock free from his pants, “thought I heard a noise.”

David tilts his head as Jack leans forward and attaches his mouth to the side of his neck, and David does make a noise.  Jack decides to let his one go though, as he feels fingers fist at the back of his t-shirt.

“Is this better than Fortnite?” is muttered into the side of David’s jaw. 

David grins, pushing his hands under the back of Jack’s shirt to touch as much of his bare skin as he can reach.

“Depends.”

Jack squeezes David’s cock and looks at David, “oh this better be good.” Jack lets his thumb rub teasing at the head of David’s cock.

David sucks in a sharp breath, “just…” he swallows and tries to focus on Jack’s questioning gaze, “don’t stop.”

“Really?” Jack’s amused grin stays in place as he kisses along David’s jaw, “you sure you don’t want to go back to hiding behind a bush?” he works his fist slowly and firmly up and down David’s shaft as he talks.

“No…fuck…” Jack feels David’s blunt nails push into is back briefly as he squirms under Jack’s not insignificant frame.

“No?”

“Fuck…I mean…yes…” David’s head moves from side to side, “please…”

“Please what?” Jack captures David’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently before letting go.

“Need you…”

Jack sits back, his fingers loosening their grip, “yeah?”

And half a second later, David’s looking like someone stole his internet connection, as Jack’s sliding off his lap and standing up, a now familiar cheeky grin on his face as he makes an uncharacteristic show of peeling off his t-shirt.

“Well come here then.”

David gets to his feet, less than gracefully, while reaching for Jack to steady himself.  He ends up wrapped around him, Jack grabbing at his sides as he straightens up.

“You alright there, big guy?”

David scowls, before common sense kicks in and the sight of Jack’s smooth naked chest makes him forget he just lost a bit of poise.

“My room, now.”

David isn’t known for talking that much, so Jack tends to pay close attention to most of the words he lets out.  The command, layered in obvious need, is no exception.  Jack grabs David by the wrist and unceremoniously drags him in the direction of David’s room.

David lets himself be guided where Jack wants him to go, and finds himself smirking in satisfaction as Jack tugs up his t-shirt and almost yanks off David’s head trying to get it off him.

Jack moves close, his fingers ghosting lightly over David’s skin.  He’s still not all the way used to this, and there’s that nagging guilt that this is wrong, and he’s going against all that he thought that he believed.  It’s as if David can sense the conflict and he waits, smiling gently as Jack eventually looks up at him.

“Can I?”

Jack nods, knowing what David wants without the rest of it.  He pushes his fingers into the top of David’s pants and tugs them down, waiting for David to kick them out of the way before getting rid of his own.

Jack lets David look him over.  It’s another thing he’s not used to, but it’s getting easier, and he’s started to figure out David doesn’t mind too much if Jack returns the favour.  It’s still strange looking at another man like this, but he lets his hands move to David’s chest and follows their progress with his eyes, feeling and hearing David’s intake of breath as he guides them lower.  Fingers close around his wrists.

“On the bed.  Now.”

Jack glances up, letting David’s eyes confirm the need in his voice.

He moves, lying back on the mattress while David watches.  He feels David’s eyes run over him, lingering on his cock as his grin widens.  His eyes flick up to Jack’s.

“Touch yourself.”

This is new.  Jack feels his skin prickle.

“Go on.”

Jack lets his fingers drift across his stomach, feeling the muscles under his touch tighten.  He’s aware of David’s eyes glued to the slow deliberate movement.  He’s thought about this, not that he’d admit to it out loud, and parts of him are on fire with the intensity of David’s eyes on him.

As his fingers brush over his prominent cock for the first time, his eyes drift shut. He feels the bed dip and he lets himself stroke lightly up and down the length of his cock.  Fingers brush his thighs, and he opens his eyes.

David’s mirroring his actions with a hand on his own cock.  Jack watches as David moves his body to straddle Jack’s legs before lowering himself, signalling his intent with his fingers pushing Jack’s out of the way to grip at Jack’s cock.

The last thing Jack sees before warm lips envelope his cock is a sly grin and sparkling eyes.  He lets his head go back, his mouth falling open as he feels his hips push up a little with the stimulation.  He lets a hand search for the back of David’s head as his mouth takes him deeper.  He wants to be able to tell David how much he likes this.  Perhaps it’s obvious enough without the words.  It’s over too soon though, as David’s tongue rubs at him firmly before his mouth his gone;  David’s warm breath all that he can feel as looks up to complain with his eyes.

David sits back on Jack’s thighs, “guess we’d better get a move on.  They’re probably stuffing their faces as we speak.”  And with that, David’s moving off the bed, Jack following his movements as David pulls lube from his drawer and tosses it against Jack’s thigh. 

David’s back over him and there’s a second where things could go either way.  Jack’s happy to let David direct things, and now is no exception.  Slick fingers touch his cock and David’s eyes search for the reaction on Jack’s face.  They haven’t done it like this before.  Not in a position where Jack can see David’s body like this, and he grits his teeth together with the fresh sensations flooding his body.  David can perhaps sense Jack’s ramped up arousal as he lets his fingers lift from his cock to add a little more lubrication before reaching back and lifting up a little.

Jack lets his hands move to David’s thighs as he watches.  David’s rubbing at himself before pushing a finger inside his body.  Even though Jack can’t see the slightly awkward action, the knowledge of David’s own fingers easing himself open for Jack sparks a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Jack watches David sink down a little, imagining his fingers pressing deeper as Jack’s fingers press into his thighs a little more firmly.  David’s eyes are on Jack and he forces himself to stop his gaze from wandering, letting the heat silently build between them.

Jack usually wants to rush to the main event, but it’s almost a surprise when David signals his next intention with a hand around Jack’s cock and his body moving forward over Jack’s.  Part of Jack wants to stay like this, hovering on the edge of his need, and enjoying the journey.  Definitely enjoying the view.  The firm squeeze to his cock, shakes him from that idea as he feels and sees David positioning himself and rubbing Jack between his cheeks to find the opening to his body.

David stills as the head of Jack’s cock pushes into him, his eyes slightly hooded as he lets Jack push his hips up to aid in proceedings.  Jack moves his hands to pull David down and onto him, doing his best not to force anything that David isn’t ready for while fighting the urge to bury himself as deep as David can take him.  He’s fighting that thing again, where he wants the intense feelings to reach their peak, but at the same time, he wants to be here for longer, enjoying the promise and the build-up. 

David grunts as he sinks down firmly, doing away with any sort of control Jack was clinging onto.  Jack watches every muscles in David’s body strain against his skin, and he wants to touch everything that he sees yet still hold David right where he wants him.  The thought that it’s almost too much to experience at once has Jack moving David’s body on top of him, rocking him on top of his cock as David picks up the rhythm and starts to let out ridiculously needy noises which feel like they travel straight to Jack’s cock.

Somewhere along the way David’s hand has gone around his cock as he manages to work himself in time with his rock and roll motion on top of Jack.  It’s not long until Jack feels himself close to letting go.  He pulls David down onto him sharply and David’s eyes open wide before Jack sees the grin spread across his lips.  It’s a split second before David tightens his body around Jack’s, wrenching Jack’s orgasm from him.  Jack arches up, pushing his head back into the mattress and just letting his body react.  He feels David’s cum coat him seconds later, and forces his eyes open to watch David work himself to completion.

It’s David’s eyes that close now, and Jack watches him carefully for a minute, stealing this little moment when he doesn’t feel self-conscious about it. He feels his fingers finally loosening their grip, sliding slowly over David’s warm skin as his chest rises and falls steadily.  This is just about the best time.  It’s short, and too soon obliterated by David returning to near normal functioning.  Jack lets himself take in as much of David’s bare skin and relaxed face as he can, before David gets his eyes to focus and starts to straighten a little, as if he’s remembered where he is.

Jack smiles, letting the stare continue a few seconds longer than he intends. 

“You alright, Jacky?”

Another first.  David hasn’t called him that before.

“Quite good.”  Jack nods, playing several different versions of his response in his head.  _Fucking wonderful. Unbelievable. Happy to do that again._ Jack stows away the stuff that goes with that thought.  When does a regular ‘hook-up’ turn into something else?  David takes a deep breath and Jack’s watching him move, sliding himself off Jack’s body.

Jack lies back, his body feeling heavy and embedded in the mattress, as he watches David stand, scratching absently at his stomach as he does, before looking around for his clothes.

David pulls on his undies before saying anything else, as if he can’t talk without the barrier back in place.

“You staying?”

Jack thinks a few different things but doesn’t say any of them.  The pause is long enough for David to fill the silence as if there’s some sort of discomfort there.

“I mean, you don’t have to go, or anything…just…” he’s shaking his head as if the rest will fill itself in.

“Should I sleep here?  Like this?” Jack hadn’t meant to say anything other than he’ll be getting up in a minute, but there it is.

“Jack…” David’s expression isn’t so relaxed anymore.

“Yeah, don’t worry.  I don’t know why I said that.”  But Jack does.  He watches David pull on his t-shirt. “How long before Quin gets back?”

David stands with his track pants in his hand, “probably half an hour.”

“Can I shower?”

David smiles again, finally.  “Yeah.  Course.  Just use one of my towels.”  


Jack moves, testing his limbs as he slowly sits up.  As he pushes himself off the bed David’s pulling on his pants.  Jack stands, watching David like he’s the uncovered one.  “Don’t you need a shower too?”

David takes on the demeanour of someone who’s still naked, unable to hide the discomfort the question, and maybe other things are filling him with.

“I’m okay.”

Jack straightens up further, as if he has some sort of upper hand he’s only just discovered.

“What is this David?”

David looks up sharply, “what?”

“Nah don’t.”  Jack shakes his head.  “You don’t have to do that.”

Jack knows David wants to say “what?” again and watches his mouth open and close.

“You should probably shower if you want to get out of here before he’s back.”

“Join me.  Come on,” Jack urges.

There’s a pause.  Jack sees something close to a concession on David’s face before the mask falls down, “I should probably – ”

“You should probably get in the shower with me or I’ll keep asking you things you don’t want to talk about,” and Jack grins, waiting and hoping for David to do the same.

Jack thinks he sees a hint of something before he turns and heads into the bathroom adjoining David’s room.  Jack’s about to step into the shower, the water already steaming up the room a minute later, and David appears, almost apologetically pulling his shirt over his head as he signals his change of mind.

Jack doesn’t say anything, as he waits for David to push off the rest of his clothes.

There’s a pause when both of them are standing here naked again.  Jack thinks David’s going to say something but the moment passes.  Jack slides open the shower door and David steps past him.

Jack follows, closing the shower door, and moving into the small space behind David.  David turns, a bar of soap in his hand, “is there were I get you to wash my back?”

Jack smiles, taking the soap, “if you wash mine.”

David turns, and moves under the warm spray.  Jack’s glad David can’t see his face.  He lifts his hand, his eyes wandering over David’s body before he makes contact with the soap and runs it gently from David’s shoulder to his lower back.  He doesn’t miss David’s hand reaching out to press against the side of the shower, or the dip of his head as Jack works his hand lower.  He doesn’t miss anything, including how this makes him feel.  He rubs the soap over David’s bare arse cheeks and David pushes back against him. 

“So…what things?”

Jack’s not sure he’s heard David correctly, until he turns, takes the soap from Jack’s hand and repeats, “what things?”

Jack’s lost, and feeling suddenly uncomfortable under the weight of David’s attention.

“Before…you were talking like…” David shakes his head a little and Jack tries to ignore the way the water flicks off his damp hair, “maybe there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Do you think there is?”

David lifts his hand and runs the soap down Jack’s chest, before looking up at him, “I don’t want anyone to know.  Fuck’s sake, you’re an All Black.”

Jack smiles a little, “so are you.”

David’s hand is still on Jack’s torso and David watches where it rests, mumbling out, “you know what I mean.”

“So what then?  Are you breaking up with me?” Jack’s grin softens the delivery and gets David looking at him again.

He’s about to say the thing Jack’s expecting, _we’re not together like that_ , but pauses, making Jack frown a little.

“No.”  There’s another pause before the next thing, “before when you said you’d stay and sleep on my bed, why did you say that?”

Jack’s not sure he’s reading anything right, but decides to jump off the cliff anyway, “because I would if you wanted me to.  I’d wake up here if you wanted me to.  But I don’t know what you want, or…I’ve assumed you don’t want anything more than my dick up your arse every now and then.”

David finally cracks a smile and reaches behind them to shut off the water, “God’s listening, you know.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.”  Jack mumbles out, the now familiar conflict surfacing again.

“That’s the thing.  I…expect that you’re going to stop this pretty soon.”  David leaves another bit of space before continuing, “but then you say things like you did today, and I don’t know what to think.”

“Do you _want_ me to stop this?”

Jack assumes David’s thinking, but maybe he already knows the answer and once it’s out there’s no taking it back.

“I should.  Fuck, every time I know I should tell you I’m not doing this again.  Wrote you a fucking text once.”

Jack feels this stomach curl with heat.  He can’t name the feeling right away, but then it hits him he can’t keep the look from his face. 

“Deleted it, of course.” David smiles, “I don’t want you to stop this.  I don’t want to stop this.”

“But?”  Jack stomach clenches.

David’s shaking his head. “Isn’t one…when I think about you sleeping in my bed, I freak out.”

“Is that coz I snore?”  Jack tries to keep his tone light.

David laughs, “do you?  No, it’s because I want you to, and I don’t know what that means.”

Jack feels something loosen inside him. “You might have to explain that one to Quinie.  I think I know what it means, because…it’s how I feel too.”

“Christ, was that the door?”  David’s face changes in an instant as both men listen for other signs of life in the house.  Jack feels his heart thudding in his chest, while the heat across his skin obliterates the chill from the neglected shower.  And then they hear it, the sounds of Quinie’s delicate tones.

“Hi honey I’m home!”

“Fuck.” David looks at Jack, “it’s alright.  I’ve got this.”  And with that, David’s out of the shower, grabbing for towels.

He’s rubbed himself dry before Jack’s managed to get out of this shower, and David spots his questioning look.

“Just…dry off and get dressed, I’ll stall him.”

Jack does as he’s told, listening to David pulling his clothes on in the other room, before he hears him calling out to Quinie.

“We’re just in my room…Jack wanted to pray.  We’ll be out in five.”

Jack grins rubbing the towel at his head as he wanders out into David’s room only to have David throw his clothes at him, and bring his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

Jack pulls on his pants and looks around for his shirt, before realisation kicks in, “my – ” he’s stopped by David pushing a t-shirt against his chest, and staying close.  The moment’s suddenly changed from panic of discovery to something else.

“Wear this.” David’s grinning and looking at Jack, “I’m going to sneak you out the back door.”  And then he’s kissing Jack, hooking his free hand around the back of his neck as he does.  It’s over too soon for Jack, who chases David’s lips with his own as he pulls back.

He lets David watch him pull on the donated shirt, smoothing it over his chest carefully. 

David finally pulls his eyes away and moves to ease open his door, poking his head out to check the coast is clear.

Jack’s shepherded down the hall and out the back door, pausing to turn around talk to David once he’s outside and he’s sure there’s no one around.

“What happens now?”

He knows David could say something flippant about him driving home and David going back to his game, but he doesn’t.

“It’s two weeks til the next dinner.” David states.

“That’s too long.”

David nods, “coffee then?  Tomorrow?”

Jack wants to say something teasing about being asked on a date, but all he does is nod, say goodbye and turn around.

He’s in his car, turning the key in the ignition before he allows himself a grin, and mutters to no one, “and you’re wearing his shirt.”

David wanders casually back into the living room a minute later, to find Quinie channel-surfing.

“How was army camo night?” 

Quinie glances at David before examining the episode of the Simpsons on screen to figure out if he’s watched it before.

“Good.”  He changes channel again, “how was prayer night,” he turns his head, “where’s Jack?”

David sinks down into the sofa, folding his arms across his chest and watching the TV, “he had to get going.”  David yawns to make his reply sound as offhand as he can manage.

“Huh.  Really?  Good prayer session?”

David nods, “yeah, pretty decent.”

Quinie nods along with David, “couldn’t pray in the lounge?”

David wants to sink deeper into the sofa, “Jack said it was better to do it in my space.”

“Right.  Makes sense…I guess.”  Quinie settles on some golf that David knows he’s not paying attention to, “did Jack also say it was better to prayer without your shirt on?”

David’s stomach drops, as Quinie tosses Jack’s balled up t-shirt, discarded earlier in the lounge, into David’s lap.

There’s a moment of silence when David just looks at his flatmate, waiting for the perfect explanation to pop into his head.

Quinie’s head turns forward as he battles to keep the smirk off his face.

“That’s not the sort of prayer I was imagining Davey.”

David let’s his head flop back against the sofa, “oh God.”

And Quinie doesn’t do anything to stifle the snort, “okay, mental images.”

*

Bryn’s phone vibrates with a message from Quinie not long after he’s home from dinner.

_Good news.  Jack’s got a new hobby._

Bryn had noticed Jack’s car wasn’t in the driveway when he got home, and figured his plan to get prayer night happening had worked.

_Yeah?  What?_

Expecting something along the lines of prayer nights for wayward rugby players, he forgets his phone briefly as Jack comes through the kitchen door.

“Jack Goodhue, ma man.  You missed an awesome pasta night.”  And then his eyes narrow, “why are you wearing…” and he chooses that minute to look at the message on his phone.

_David._

The single word causes Bryn to choke on his milo, Jack instantly at his side, slapping him firmly on the back.

“You alright?” Jack’s concerned look doesn’t help Bryn’s recovery.

He eventually nods and swallows a few times, “yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, great.”

“Good,” Jack grins, “for a minute there I thought you’d had some bad news.”

“Oh, it’s not bad.”  He exchanges a look with Jack, “in fact, I think it’s bloody brilliant.”

Jack looks at Bryn in confusion, wondering if it’s something he really needs to know, before thinking better of it, “well good.  Am gonna grab a shower.  Prayer session was pretty intense.”

Bryn smirks as Jack wanders out of earshot, “yeah, I bet.”

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please say hi if you made it this far. I'd love to know you're out there and reading my musings :)


End file.
